When It Rains
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: It's a fluffy *gasp* A/J fic from me! Romantic, but not too mushy. It's not just them talking; they go out for a day trip!


When It Rains  
  
  
by Lady of the Wolves  
  
Dedicated to Radella  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Here I go, attempting to unleash my fluffy powers *cough* on A/J...well, why not?  
  
  
**********************  
  
Hot. It was very, very hot; the air shimmered in the desert heat. The young prince wiped his sweating brow, staring hard into the distance. A rider, bareback upon a golden steed, quickly approached, the horse's hooves pounding into the sandy ground. Stumbling, the prince laughed, then ran forward to meet the traveler.  
  
"Alanna!" he cried, sweat pouring like rain down his tan face. It had to be Alanna, he told himself; she loved him, surely she'd come back.  
  
But as the horse drew nearer, it was definitely not Alanna who was riding. Prince Jonathan stared at the rider's unfamiliar face until the harsh sun forced his gaze away. "Who are you?" demanded the royal.  
  
The golden horse stopped and reared, its golden mane thrown out like a banner in the desert wind. The rider threw back his hood and grinned.  
  
"Roger?" cried Jonathan, stepping back, unable to suppress his horror. His dead, or supposed to be dead cousin Roger smirked as his shadow cast over Jon.  
  
"Is that the best welcome I get?" the dead man asked smoothly. Jon couldn't say a word; he was paralyzed by the cold fear that made him shiver in the desert's heat. "Well, cousin, smile; I've brought you a present."  
  
Laughing coldly, Roger reached behind his robe and drew a sack, which he threw at Jonathan. The young Prince Jonathan stepped back in horror. "But-but, Alanna-"  
  
"Alanna? Your precious lover?" Roger snarled, then smiled, his thin lips curling into an evil smile. "Well, open your gift like a good boy," he commanded, his bright eyes shining with malice.  
  
Against his own will, Jon bent and with trembling hands untied the coarse rope that tied the burlap sack. Shielding his eyes from the sun's glare, he reached inside-  
  
-And pulled out a head.  
  
Dropping the head like it was a snake that had bitten him, Jon cried out. Alanna the Lioness's decapitated head lay before him on the saffron sand. Her violet eyes were wide open and staring in a never-ending glare.  
  
"You-no! No!" cried Jon, gently touching his love's fiery hair, her smooth cheek. Turning to Roger, still mounted on his flaxen steed. Rage and despair fought for control of his sharp, handsome features. "You killed her!"  
  
"She killed me," Roger countered, his eyes gleaming with insanity.  
  
In anger, Jon dived for Roger, who kicked his horse and took off across the endless dunes.  
  
"No!" cried Jon, both to Alanna and Roger. As the horse and rider raced out of view, he collapsed on the sand, sobbing. "Alanna," he croaked, remembering the last, angry words he had said to her when she was still alive. "Gods, Alanna, I am so sorry," he choked, cradling her head in his arms. He lifted his head skyward to the unforgiving sun, begging to die-  
  
-And woke up.  
  
Jonathan of Conte woke with a start, eyes wide open and panting. Rolling over, he found his love, Alanna, asleep, curled in the satin sheets. Closing his eyes and sighing with relief, he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her soft shoulder.  
  
Alanna woke up to feel herself being tightly embraced by Jonathan. She could feel him trembling, his shaking fingers curled in her ruby locks. Smiling to herself, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing it gently.  
  
"Bad dream?" she asked, pulling away to look in his sapphire eyes. They met hers and he nodded, still holding on to her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here now," she whispered, drawing him near and kissing him fiercely.  
  
Jon smiled back, knowing that his Lioness was safe and in his arms. "And no one can find you and survive," he replied slyly, guiding her face to his for a kiss.  
  
They settled in again, still snuggling and kissing. After a long period of comfortable silence, Alanna sighed. Rolling over to look at her face, Jon kissed her and her neck. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Alanna sighed again. "I-I don't know." She hesitated. "I know that I said I'd marry you, and I want to, but-" She shook her head and pushed him off of her. Drawing her blanket around herself, she sat hunched up in the middle of their bed. "Will we ever grow tired of each other? Is love forever? What happens next? I have so many questions-so many left unanswered." She stared into the dying embers.  
  
Jonathan moved closer, wrapping the blanket around both of them and pulling her back into his muscular arms. Hands on his shoulders, her jewel-bright eyes met his.  
  
"And I have so many answers," he whispered, smiling at Alanna. "I love you, Alanna. I've never felt this way before. Not ever. I look forward to living, to getting up every day, just because I know that I have you." Kissing her gently and receiving a smile, he went on. "I feel warm, and hot, and all mixed up inside whenever we touch and kiss. Love-it's so exciting to be in love. Alanna, our adventure is just beginning. And we'll always be together-together in love."  
  
Laughing, Alanna kissed him again and and again as he pulled her back in a lying-down position next to himself. "Make it rhyme, love, and you'd make a great poet," Alanna told him during a pause for breath.  
  
The happy couple was awakened the next morning by the bright dawn peeking through the shutters. Grumbling, Jon rolled over as Alanna laughed and sat up, stretching, until Jon pulled her back down for some kisses.  
  
Holding Alanna comfortably in his arms, Jon had sudden romantic inspiration. "Get dressed," he whispered, giving her a final kiss and getting out of bed, complaining about the cold. "I want to show you something."  
  
Alanna pulled on the new lavender cotton dress she'd bought and twirled around in it. Spinning around in front of the elaborately gilded mirror, she spun into Jon, who swept her up into a waltz. Humming off-key bars from a dance, they twirled around the Prince's room. Dipping Alanna, Jon spun her around and kissed her dizzily, then pulled her out of the room with him, laughing.  
  
"Jon, it's-it's beautiful," Alanna breathed, staring with wonder at the fairy-tale scene before her. Jon had taken her out for a ride through the forest to this incredible meadow. Framed by grand trees, a crystal waterfall dropped into a sparking pool far below. Soft sunlight trickled through the evergreen branches.  
  
Pulling her over to the stream that emerged from the azure pool, he pulled off his boots and wiggled his toes in the icy water. Alanna did the same, yelping at the river's wintry bite. Pulling Alanna closer, Jon kissed her, then relaxed, stroking her mane of crimson hair.  
  
"I used to come here all the time to play as a child," he told her. "It was my own secret hideout. I never told anyone about it," he whispered. Turning around, she met his eyes again, smiling. "Until now," he murmured, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Heat and fire rushed through Alanna at the touch of Jon's lips upon her own. Her heart pounded and she tingled all over. Fireworks danced under her eyelids. She kissed him back, harder, heat overflowing her.  
  
Alanna and Jon yelped simultaneously as the rock they were sitting upon slipped and slid into the frigid brook. Gasping and shaking, Alanna stood up in the water, and began laughing. Turning around to face Jon, she caught a devilish grin before getting splashed in the face.  
  
"You are in big trouble," she laughed, wiping the water away from her and coming after him.  
  
"Catch me first," he teased, swimming away from her toward the crystal clear pool under the waterfall.  
  
Grinning, she swam after him, fighting the gentle current of the stream. Once he had reached the small pool under the waterfall, however, Jon had nowhere to go. Alanna leaped on him and forced him under the waterfall playfully. Laughing, they splashed water on each other until both were shivering.  
  
"I love you," Jon said, his teeth chattering. Alanna grinned and pulled herself into his dripping arms. Striding over to the edge of the pool, Jonathan climbed out carefully and cradled her in his arms, far from the edge.  
  
Jon smoothed her wet hair away from her pale face, smiling gently and lovingly at her. They exchanged one quick kiss, then another.  
  
Lightning lit up the clearing with a loud crash of thunder following. The lovers sprang apart like startled rabbits. Rain began pouring, dropping in heavy sheets.  
  
Jon stood up, turning away from Alanna to see the falling rain slide down the waterfall into the now overflowing crystal pool and rushing to join the water in the frigid stream.  
  
Turning back around to look at Alanna, he was surprised to find that she was gone. "Alanna?" he called, suddenly deathly worried as lightning again lit up the area.  
  
"Over here!" she giggled from behind a tall pine. "Catch me!"  
  
Jon laughed as he dashed after the Lioness, darting through gaps in trees in the pouring rain for what seemed like forever. Finally, Alanna ran out of breath and stopped, leaning against a tree for support until Jon, panting, caught up and offered her an arm. He led her over to a low, natural overhang formed by a boulder.  
  
Alanna, shivering, climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Jon laughed. "Well, it's out of the rain," he said logically, twisting to see if she smiled.  
  
Suddenly Alanna started to cry, her tears joining the other drops of rain on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, peering down to meet her eyes, brimming with tears.  
  
She smiled weakly. "I'm so happy," she whispered. "I'll remember this day always. Even-even if we don't work out, I'll always love you, Jon, and I'll always remember today." Leaning forward, she pulled him into a fierce kiss, and then another, and another.  
  
"Alanna," gasped Jon, pulling air frantically into his lungs. "I love you too. But we will work out. We will. And I'll remember today forever. This is how we'll remember each other when we're apart." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Think of me when it rains."   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of the characters in this manuscript and in no way do I try and claim ownership over them. She also owns Tortall, etc.; I own the plot.  
  
  
Are you happy, Radella? I *actually* wrote an A/J fic-I am SO going to go curl up under a rock and die now. And it wasn't half bad (I hope)! See, I was too lazy to work on STLD, in which, by the way, I already know what will happen, so I wrote this instead to keep you from filling my inbox with complaints.  
  
I HAVE FALLEN! *Dodges rocks thrown at her by A/G fans* But I AM an A/G fan too...but the last time I wrote an A/G fic (like 3 days ago), I only got about 7 reviews...let's see how many an A/J fic can chalk up. Hint, hint, that means PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! 


End file.
